Poisoned Hearts Will Never Change
by The Spankster
Summary: I am a god. And yet, they seem to ignore this fact. Their own city falls before them, and they still fail to acknowledge my lineage. I ask myself how far must I go to reclaim what is mine, and I grin at the possibilities.


I am a god.  
  
And yet, they seem to ignore this fact. Their own city falls before them, and they still fail to acknowledge my lineage. I ask myself how far must I go to reclaim what is mine, and I grin at the possibilities.  
  
But of course, he will come. He always comes.  
  
Ever since I met him I have struggled. Every time I turn a corner, he is there, smiling with that big stupid grin on his face. What a common man. What a disgrace to our race, and yet...he goes against all logic. He has always been one step ahead of me, always better. But not now, not this time. This time is different, and as I see the destruction below me, I shake with anticipation.  
  
The wind blows hard at this high altitude. It flows through my stiffened hair, and breaks against my body. It is cool, but I am hot, oh so ever hot.  
  
I wasn't always like this. At one point in my life, I may have been, but something happened to me. I met her, my wife, here on this very planet. To think! To imagine me, one of such high nobility, to fall in love with one of them. I tell myself it is because I have nowhere else to go—no home—but I cannot lie. I loved her with all my heart. I use the past tense on purpose, for I will never love again. I can see her face now, and what I see is deception, a conniving human being trying to mold me into a perfect little Earthling, going to work from day to day, earning his wages, living a good life. Ha! I've been reduced to a common creature. These fools should be groveling at my feet. I tense my body, and I grow stronger. I feel like I am invincible, and that is true, I am.  
  
But of course, he will come. He always comes.  
  
I have a child. My son is at home with his friends. He is a strong boy, like me, which is surprising, given his weak mother. Because of her, he is tainted. But still, every day he surprises me with his strength. I never showed him the love he sought every day, but he knew I had it. It was an unspoken bond...at least I think it was. Looking back now, I'm not sure. There are many things I regret, but it is too late for that. Like my wife, I will never see my son again.  
  
The air below my feet becomes softer at my mourning, and I focus again. The buildings crash and tumble in explosions that shake the Earth itself. I am more powerful than all of Man's weapons combined, and I am unstoppable. This is the feeling I have been craving all these years. This is what they've been denying me. I have fallen into these spells before, but I always held back. No matter how much hatred I carried, I always had the will power to hold back and let myself be defeated. But not this time. I wear the black mark upon my forehead once again, and I relish the freedom it gives me. Energy flows through me, and I scream.  
  
But of course, he will come. He always comes.  
  
My friends. They will all cry and mourn for what I've done. They will be saddened for me. I've broken my promise to hold back my addiction, and they will all weep like those who weep for one who falls back into a vice. But I know they only fear for their own lives, all of them. The mark on my forehead tells me so, and it doesn't lie.  
  
I pause, and I ponder for a moment if it could have worked out differently. They all seemed to believe so. It seems like I'm the only one who knows the truth. Is there hope for me? I ask myself, must there always be evil for people to appreciate good? Will I forever be cursed to play this role? They all gaze up and pray and hope. They are optimistic, they say yes. They believe I am a good person.  
  
I sigh. I wish it could be another way. Behind my distorted face of anger, rage and hatred, I cry as I accept the inevitable. My friends don't realize that poisoned hearts will never change. I am, and will forever be, the Dark Prince. 


End file.
